The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Pelargonium.times.domesticum known by the varietal name `Maiden Petticoat` (Oglevee No. 837, Bodger No. 3 PD15-6). The new variety was discovered in a selective breeding program by David Lemon at Bodger Seeds, Ltd., Lompoc, Calif. The new variety is a selection from the crossing of Bodger No. 2PD23-3 (unpatented) which produces a lavender flower, with Bodger No. 10PD11-4 (unpatented) which is a white flower characterized by a purple blotch.
The new cultivar was first asexually reproduced by cuttings at Oglevee Ltd., located at 152 Oglevee Lane, Connellsville, Pa., 15425 and has been repeatedly asexually reproduced by cuttings at Oglevee Ltd. in Connellsville, Pa. It has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations.
The new cultivar, was grown in a glass greenhouse in Connellsville, Pa., using full light, 60.degree. Fahenheit night temperature, 68.degree. Fahrenheit day temperature, and grown in a soilless media using a constant fertilizer of 200-250 parts per million of Nitrogen and Potassium, in full light. The claimed plant was grown from a rooted cutting, potted in a 10 cm pot and exhibited a eight week response time from the rooted cutting to a flowering plant.
Bloom height is 5.0 to 10.0 cm above foliage. Observed number of florets is 10 to 18 per umbel.